


星际迷情

by SleeveMie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeveMie/pseuds/SleeveMie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>触手！外星人！产卵！怀孕！生子！雷么？你打我呀~</p>
            </blockquote>





	星际迷情

公元3XXX年，地星奥杜斯联邦舰队在半人马座α星系发现一颗行星。这颗被命名为TL1416的行星上不仅有维持人类生命所必须的淡水，还富含制造航行器能源所必须的物质。对处在困顿中的舰队而言，这无疑是一针强心剂。可天不遂人愿，先头部队刚刚登陆就同几乎与他们同时到达TL1416的外星军团——莫武德王国军队发生了冲突。于是，一场针对领地和资源的争夺战就此拉开序幕……  
“冲啊！勇士们！为我们的明天而战斗！”莱戈拉斯高呼，嘹亮的呐喊通过无线电波传入每一个士兵耳中。统帅之子一呼百应，奥杜斯士兵们应声发动战斗飞船，整个军队如一把利楔刺向莫武德的大本营。莱戈拉斯的飞船像一颗流星，领头冲进敌人的营地，他双眉紧蹙，心中反复默念着：此战——必胜！  
奥杜斯舰队渴望一次真正的胜利。这些外星人虽外表与地星人类并无二致，战斗力却几乎以一敌三，连续数次以少胜多，将人类军队打得连连败退。最近一个月，奥杜斯的领地面积甚至从与对方平分秋色到退缩星球一隅，统帅哈迪路连日愁眉不展，整个舰队上下也都弥漫着消沉的气氛。直到几日前的战斗中，莱戈拉斯击中了敌方军队的旗舰才挽回一些士气。此后，莫武德人突然减弱了攻势，甚至将大部分部队撤退到大本营，闭关不出。  
舰队指挥部连忙开会讨论战略，就在高层们对追击还是观望争执不休时，年轻的莱戈拉斯忽然起身，语惊四座：“你们还在犹豫什么！很明显我们击中了那些外星人的要害，这是把他们撵走的最好时机！给我一百个最有经验的战士，我要去突袭他们的大本营！”  
语毕，会场一片沉默。哈迪路和几位元老不是不明白莱戈拉斯计划中的鲁莽和冒险，但这或许是奥杜斯舰队的唯一机会，待敌人休养恢复后他们可能再无还手之力。一夜的思考之后，哈迪路终于不顾夫人和几位老将的反对，为儿子召集了一支二百人的精兵，又单独派了两支部队作为后援。好在因为莱戈拉斯极高的威望，将士们都表现出视死如归的决心，让这位父亲多少感到些宽慰。  
行动比预想的还要顺利。莱戈拉斯特地选在莫武德人惯常休息的傍晚发起攻击，营地的守备力量很弱。突袭部队如入无人境，不仅很快达成了目的，甚至几乎没有伤亡。  
“将军，任务已完成，是否返回？”耳机里响起副将费伦的声音。  
“返回！”莱戈拉斯回答，驾驶飞船绕过破损的雷达和冒烟的弹药库，营地中最高大的房屋映入眼帘——那是莫武德的指挥部，也是军队首领居住的地方。  
“费伦，你先带队返航，我去那里看一看。”  
“莱戈拉斯殿下！”费伦情急之下连称呼都叫乱了，“那是他们的核心，这样进去太危险了！”  
“我只是潜进去探听一下情报，很快就会脱身的。”如果可能的话，连他们的首领也一起杀掉。这句话莱戈拉斯当然不会说出来。  
费伦和莱戈拉斯一起长大，知道拗不过他的倔脾气，只好让另一位副将领兵回营，自己陪着不怕死的殿下去冒险。  
他们将飞船停在隐蔽处，换上莫武德士兵的衣服，趁乱从侧门潜入深灰色的建筑。或许是因为大部分兵力正在应付突袭，指挥部的戒备并没有想象中严格，他们很容易就进入了首领所在的核心楼层。  
“原来他们的房子和我们的没什么区别。”走廊里空荡荡的，莱戈拉斯一边留心观察各个门口，一边小声同费伦交流，语气中透出些扫兴。  
“是啊。”费伦点头，想起方才碰到的几个莫武德士兵，又补充道：“长相也是。不明白为什么在战场上从将军到士兵都要戴个面具，搞得神神秘秘的。”  
“嘘——你看这个房间。”莱戈拉斯突然停下脚步，指向走廊中间的一扇门。它不仅比其他的更宽更高，周围的装饰也更繁复华丽。  
“应该就是这里了。”  
门框一侧有个很复杂的电子锁，看了半天也不知怎样打开。莱戈拉斯不抱希望的推了一下，门竟然开了，两人对视一眼，前后步入房间。里面空无一人，中央是一张巨大的金属书桌，在日光灯下泛着冷冷的银光。桌后有张宽大的扶手椅，背面靠墙放了个一人多高的浅橱，摆了些酒和简单的装饰。  
莱戈拉斯走上前，摸了一下桌面，电子屏正在待机，似乎需要指纹才能解锁。  
“和我爸的书房一个样，什么都没有。”他有些失望的撇撇嘴，对费伦下了指令：“你去别的房间看看，我在这里找找有没有什么有用的东西。”  
“那我们十五分钟后在门口汇合，殿下不要久留。”  
“没问题。”  
费伦不放心的看了他的长官一眼，走出门去。  
房间里只留下莱戈拉斯一个人，他试着点了几个按钮，可惜看起来有价值的内容都是加密的。他随手一划，泄气的坐进椅子里。忽然身后传来“咔嗒”一声响，他警惕的回过头，酒柜缓缓自动挪开，露出漆黑的门洞。  
“居然还有一间！”莱戈拉斯立即起身，谨慎的向里打量了一番，走了进去。  
当眼睛适应了暗淡的光线后，他看出这是间卧室，与外间的书房一样宽大而简洁。中央的大床上有一团黑影，似乎还在缓缓蠕动着，像是人的身躯在被褥下不安的扭动。  
头一次扮演特工的角色，心跳开始加速，莱戈拉斯咽了下并不存在的口水，握紧腰间的小型量子枪，放轻脚步向大床靠近。  
“#$%？”床上忽然响起人声，低沉沙哑，似乎压抑着痛苦。  
莱戈拉斯对莫武德语所知甚少，但也听出那个词是“谁”，他脚下一顿，随即加快步伐，既然被发现，不管那人是谁，给他一击毙命才是上策。还未到床边，身后忽然传来砰的一声巨响，他下意识扭头一看，暗门关上了，阻挡了来自外面唯一的光线。  
黑暗中，莱戈拉斯的心跳如擂鼓，他举起枪对着床上正想攻击，手却被什么东西猛地一击。枪被打落在地，他正要伸手去拣，武器却自动向着远离他的方向挪动。他惊奇的睁大眼睛，居然看到一根绳子一样的东西缠住了枪柄，蜿蜒着向后撤去。那东西在黑暗中发出淡淡的绿色荧光，像是扭动的藤蔓。  
就在他正在为眼前的景象惊骇不已的时候，忽然有东西触碰他的手腕。莱戈拉斯低头一看，两根拇指粗细的藤蔓已经缠上了他的左手。他直觉不妙，慌忙甩开，转身向门的方向拔腿跑去，却被什么扯住脚腕，歪了个趔趄。莱戈拉斯连忙拼命晃动手脚，柔韧有力的藤蔓却像强磁铁一样紧紧黏在身上，任他怎么挣扎也是徒劳。待他终于累了，停下喘着粗气，又一根稍粗的藤伸过来，在他身上上下左右的探查，从他的口袋里找出通讯器。这次距离近了些，莱戈拉斯终于看清楚，那些“藤蔓”表面光滑，没有枝叶，比起植物的茎秆倒更像是动物的尾巴，又或者是触手之类的。想到这，莱戈拉禁不住打了个寒战。这时候，那只触手已经找到了他腰间的另一把枪和激光匕首，丢进了房间角落，又从他口袋里掏出通讯器，扯断了天线。  
被诡异的怪物绑住困在密室当中，身上没有任何武器，也无法同外界联络。这一次，莱戈拉斯真的感受到了不知所措的滋味。正在他慌乱茫然之际，身体被拉扯着转了个方向，接着几根粗粗细细的触手从军服领口、下摆和裤管探了进去，将紧身的衣服顶起一道道蜿蜒曲折的凸痕，微凉柔软的触感在皮肤上蠕动蔓延，像是被蛇缠住一般，莱戈拉斯禁不住起了一身的鸡皮。  
“呼……”  
房间另一边隐约响起沙哑的男声。对了，这屋里除了自己还有一个人！“这些东西缠住我了！快帮帮我！”莱戈拉斯忙不迭的呼救，也顾不得对方能不能听懂。  
回应他的是带着嘲讽的低笑，莱戈拉斯忽地想起是自己先入侵了对方的领地，懊丧的摇了摇头。缠在身体上的触手又增加了几支，四处摸索着似乎要解开他的衣扣。挣扎中莱戈拉斯注意到那些触手发出的光似乎更强了，连近处地板上的花纹都被映亮。视线沿着这些乱舞的长条回溯，随即他发现了一个恐怖的事实，那些触手是从床上那团黑影伸出来的。  
“啊——”莱戈拉斯绝望的惊呼，一根东西趁机猛地冲进嘴里，止住了他的声音。莱戈拉斯用力咬紧牙关，触手却早一瞬盘成一团撑开他的口腔，合不上的嘴巴只能发出含混的呜咽。  
连这最后的反抗都无济于事，即便是最严苛的训练、最残酷的战斗里，莱戈拉斯也不曾受过这等委屈。无力带来的羞耻感让他湿了眼眶，泪水顺着腮边滚落。一根正在解开他军服纽扣的触手忽地转向，爬上他的面颊来回磨蹭了几下，像是在温柔的拭掉他的泪水。可惜脑中一片混乱的莱戈拉斯无法理会它的好意，只盼费伦或援军能及时赶到，帮自己脱离眼前的窘境。  
但毕竟远水难解近渴，不过片刻的功夫，缚住四肢的触手已将莱戈拉斯托起，放在似乎是沙发的东西上，移动间他被转了两次身，另几根趁机除去了他全部的衣物。这些怪异的东西似乎每个都有独立的意志，却又配合的极为默契，动作敏捷合拍毫无滞涩，力道恰好止住俘虏的行动却又不至于让他受伤，哪怕是经过长期战斗磨合的军队也不过如此。  
但莱戈拉斯已顾不得去赞叹，亲眼看到自己由全副武装逐渐变得如初生婴儿一般，他绝望的闭上了眼睛。大大小小的肉质藤蔓在肌肤上肆意驰骋，凉滑的触感如刀刻般清晰，莱戈拉斯的大脑因惊悚过度而感到麻木。或许是被他的体温感染，这些东西渐渐竟有了近似人的温度，如果忽略诡异的形状，倒像是一只只细嫩的手在身上游走。缠住他腰身的一根在侧腹上下抚动，有些让人发笑的酥痒。盘踞在肩头、背后、小腿上的触手也以相同的轻柔力道摩挲着肌肤，竟然让他紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松了下来。  
那一瞬间，莱戈拉斯忍不住想：这个诡异外星生物或许只是对人类感到好奇，想要探查一番。但接下来的事情让他抛弃了不切实际的幻想。两支细细的触手盘住他胸前的乳珠，有节奏的收缩着，像是人的手指在轻轻揉捏。柔嫩的肉粒很快站立起来，在冰冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖。触手的尖端抵上中间的凹陷处，忽轻忽重的戳弄着。  
敏感的乳尖被亵玩，莱戈拉斯皱紧了眉头，可随即小腹传来的触感转移了他的注意力。停留在腰侧的触手末端不知何时移到了肚脐附近，打着圈磨蹭。莱戈拉斯扭着腰想要躲避这难忍的麻痒，却引得那怪物变本加厉。钝圆的头执着的摩擦肚脐周围娇嫩的皮肤，甚至恶意的刺进浅浅的小孔，似有若无的拨弄。  
胸前的戏弄还在继续，一阵阵电流从被骚扰的几处传遍全身，激起一股躁动的热流，涌向四肢百骸又汇往腰腹深处。感觉到身体的异样，莱戈拉斯微睁开眼睛，竟看到自己的腿间慢慢抬起了头。从不知道自己的身体居然这样敏感，他从心底发出无声的悲鸣。  
面前传来与先前一样的笑声，很快一根东西“善解人意”的缠绕上他半硬的柱身，一放一缩的上下捋动着。  
“唔——”莱戈拉斯发出一声惊慌的尖叫，却被堵在口中变成沉闷的声响。因训练和战事紧张，他平日里很少自渎，更不要说被其他的人或生物这样触碰。  
沙哑的男声低低的吐了几个词，惊骇和快感的双重刺激下莱戈拉斯无法集中精力，只隐约听到其中有个“第一”。  
盘踞在他下体的软蔓渐渐加大了幅度，贪图快感的小东西罔顾主人的意志和当前的处境，任性的附和着敌人涨大硬挺起来，甚至还渗出了几滴欢愉的露水，让触手的律动更为顺利。像是奖励他身体的顺从，一根纤细的触手盘上了红润的顶端打着旋磨蹭。最敏感的地方被富有技巧的触碰，难耐的快意让莱戈拉斯情难自禁，他情不自禁的微眯双眼，从喉中发出愉悦的叹息。  
“嗯！”  
趁他沉迷之际，细针一样的软蔓突然刺入马眼，嫩肉被猛地撑开，引来莱戈拉斯一声呜咽。刺痛过后是饱胀的酥麻，纤细而柔韧的东西缓缓旋转，激得柔嫩的小口吐出一波波清液，一直流到会阴处。盘在分身根部的另一支触手借着润滑在囊袋下来回抚弄，激起的电流炸碎了莱戈拉斯腰腹处全部的气力。  
“别叫。”警告的声音再次响起，似乎就在耳畔。  
莱戈拉斯下意识的点头，他的大脑像是浸在热水中的糖，已被融化成一片混沌，甚至没注意到对方用了他能听懂的语言。  
口中的触手抽了出来，未等莱戈拉斯松口气，难以启齿的地方传来一阵剧烈的钝痛。  
“呃！”  
左边的乳尖被猛地一拉，他忙把刚要出口的痛呼咽了回去，要害都在“敌人”掌控之下，谁知道反抗会带来什么后果，莱戈拉斯只好咬牙低声呜咽着舒缓过于强烈的刺激。  
后面刺入的东西有些湿润，虽然没看清，但他直觉是沾满了自己唾液的触手。那玩意儿虽然只有两指粗细，对未经人事的甬道来说却还是有些难以承受，只进了半寸便痛苦难当，莱戈拉斯缩紧肌肉拼命抗拒，却抵不过对方执拗的钻入，他咬紧牙根，几乎是抽咽的咕哝道：“好疼……”  
向内推挤的触手停了下来，分身上套弄的肉蔓忽然加快了速度，深入前端的细枝配合着律动的节奏在柔嫩的小口一进一出。下体传来的快感想烟花一般在脑中炸开，莱戈拉斯眼前一片朦胧，他的四肢瘫软无力，下体却硬得像石块，檀口不知在何时微微张开，吐出急促的喘息。察觉到他的放松，后穴中的东西一边缓慢的进入一边在甬道中旋转探寻，忽地碰到某个点，引得年轻的躯体一阵震动，。触手像是对他的状态了如指掌，对准那处反复揉搓，马眼中的细枝同时一个深入又飞快的抽出，年轻的将军腰身不受控制的抽搐，颤抖着喷出一股股白浊的情液。  
软下的阳具被松开了，触手离开前还恶作剧般的捋了一把，将他的精液悉数刮去，趁着青年仍在高潮的余韵中，插入下方紧致的穴口。恍惚中莱戈拉斯觉得后面一阵酸胀，两根肉枝在其中辗转翻搅，时而在穴口轻柔盘旋，时而对准敏感点恶意按揉，待紧张的肌肉稍有松懈，便趁机长驱直入。不过片刻，青年刚刚平复的呼吸又急促起来。察觉到虽有双倍的粗细却不像先前痛苦，除了刁钻的挑逗，莱戈拉斯恍然醒悟是自己的体液成了“功臣”，本就因情欲升温的脸顿时变得滚烫。  
触手肆意戏谑一番后利落的撤了出去，突然的宽宥让莱戈拉斯没来由的感到一阵不安，果然很快便有湿漉漉的东西缠住了他的大腿，以不容抗拒的力道向两侧分开，告诉他这场荒诞的经历不会这样轻易结束，。  
“啊！”  
突如其来的疼痛从后方袭遍全身，莱戈拉斯的泪水霎时涌了出来，透过朦胧的双眼，他勉强看清侵入自己股间的东西：那只触手与其他的都不同，它比先前侵入的两支肉合起来还粗上一圈，通体深红，布满了血管般的突起，在淡淡的荧光中愈发狰狞可怖，宛如男人怒张的阳具。  
“出去！”身体像是被钝刀割开一般，莱戈拉斯再顾不得其他，尖叫着奋力抵抗侵犯。  
“乖，会让你舒服的。”沙哑的回应中夹杂着低沉的喘息。缠在他胸口和肚脐的肉条再次活动起来，就连疲软的阳具和皱缩的囊袋都被一下下拨弄着。浑身上下的敏感处被同时亵玩，酥痒的快意消解了部分疼痛，后穴中的东西伺机再进一寸，抵住先前发现的淫媚之处浅浅挺动。  
“啊——嗯——”夹杂着痛苦的欢愉给年轻人的叫声染上了媚色。莱戈拉斯羞愧得无地自容，如果不是手脚被束缚住，简直想落荒而逃。但他的声音对“敌人”却像是媚药一般，触手他的蜜穴中进出得越发猛烈，每次抽出都只堪堪留下饱涨的头部，每一次插入都冲进更深的地方。  
敏感处被轻一下重一下的擦过，交替的满足和饥渴引得甬道阵阵翕动，像是一张饥渴的小嘴，将吞食粗大的入侵者吞入身体深处。想象不到的处所被大肆开拓，尖锐到令人恐惧的快感将莱戈拉斯的神智撕裂成两半，理智的一半憎恨自己竟然从敌营的怪物身上得到快乐，而本能的另一伴却叫嚣着渴望更加粗暴的侵犯。  
或许是看出他的心不在焉，媚肉突然被狠狠一撞，莱戈拉斯腰身猛地一弹，再次硬起的分身吐出一大股情液，年轻人兴奋的蜷起了脚趾，口中发出意义不明的吟哦。另一支触手借机探进他微张的红唇，在四壁嬉戏一番后，缠住了软舌上下舞动。莱戈拉斯下意识的含住，任它伸向深处，合着后穴中抽插的频率在喉间进出。胸前、腰侧、分身……身上各处都被大大小小的触手悉心照拂，仿佛在弹奏一件肉欲的乐器，莱戈拉斯除了应和着身下的律动发出浪荡的呻吟和喘息再也顾不得其他。  
第二次高潮来得突然而猛烈，身体随着后方的顶弄耸动着，精液不受控制的喷涌而出，让莱戈拉斯有种失禁的错觉。沉甸甸的满足感随即像热水般浸润全身，让他只想沉沉睡去，但那怪物犹不知疲倦。触手们将浑身瘫软的年轻人翻了个身，摆成趴伏的姿势再度操干起来。而这期间后穴中的东西既没有撤出也没有软掉，甚至连进出的节奏都未受影响。直到莱戈拉斯精疲力竭的讨饶，那东西才猛地冲入花心最深处，喷出一大股热流。  
“唔、好深……”莱戈拉斯无意识的低喃。恍惚之中，有几个坚硬、圆润的东西随着怪物的体液一同被释进体内。陌生的异物感让他本能的感到害怕，但五脏六腑都被熨热的惬意又让他情不自禁的缩紧了甬道，仿佛对含住的东西恋恋不舍。后庭中的触手变本加厉的将那些硬物顶进无法触及的地方，从菊口到身体最深处都被填得满满当当，敏感的肉穴抽搐着卷紧卵块和触手带往深处，无意中将硬物抵上媚处反复按压，惹得年轻的躯体又一阵颤抖，已经疲软无力的分身在极致的快感下吐出了最后一波浊液。  
触手直到彻底软下来才撤出年轻将军的身体。莱戈拉斯甚至来不及说一个字便陷入了昏睡，朦胧的视线中，他看到的最后景象是一片黯淡的金色。

莱戈拉斯醒来时看到的第一个人是陶瑞尔。  
他的未婚妻一脸担忧，一见到他醒了就尖叫着“谢天谢地”跑了出去。很快便叫来了一大群人，有他的母亲、费伦、两个熟悉的高级军官还有五六个医生模样的人，把他的床围得水泄不通。  
应付完医生的一大串问题和里里外外的检查，莱戈拉斯终于有时间从母亲哽咽的叙述和其他人的七嘴八舌中了解到自己的处境。自从后援部队把他和费伦从莫武德大本营救出来，他一直不省人事。哈迪路当即宣布全面停止进攻，同他的母亲和几个亲随来到距离TL1416最近的有生命星球——RD210为他医治。哈迪路在安排妥当后便返回TL1416主持战局，留下妻子和准儿媳在儿子床前照料。尽管RD210拥有近千光年内最著名的医院，莱戈拉斯还是昏睡了近一个月才醒来。  
医生观察两天后便准许莱戈拉斯出院了，或许是对之前的事心有余悸，他的母亲——铁血女将军安迪娜以学习战斗理论知识为由命儿子留在他们租住的庄园休养，严禁他回到TL1416参战。莱戈拉斯跟着白胡子的老师听了一个星期的星际战争史就无聊得要发疯，期间他父亲来看过他一次，却无视了他想回到战场的要求，径自返回TL1416的驻地。莱戈拉斯气得抓狂，便但很快他便有了新的烦恼。  
他察觉到自己的身体发生了一些变化，虽然外表并没有任何异样，却时常腰膝酸软，胸口也尝尝没来由的悸动。夜深人静的时候，莱戈拉斯总能感觉到腹中深处翻涌的热流，每当他将手覆在小腹上，脑海中甚至能描摹出它的形状。更难以启齿的是，这总会让他情不自禁的回想起被触手们亵玩的快感，但很快热度会转为一阵锐痛，让他冷汗直冒。  
他的身体一向健康，如果出现什么异常，只可能与莫武德营地不堪回首的遭遇有关。翻阅了许多资料，无一例外会讲到被外星生物植入寄生体的可怕与绝望。这些阴险的外来户会一点点蚕食宿主的生命，作为自身生长的养分，直到强大到足以取而代之，而可怜的被寄宿者却只能坐以待毙。看着那些扭曲变形的人体图像，年轻的统帅之子禁不住又惊又怕，却又找不到一个人来倾诉。  
刚醒来时，他曾偷偷问过费伦自己被救出时的情况。费伦告诉他，当时他如约回到书房，却不见莱戈拉斯的踪影。他以为年轻好奇的长官等不及去了其他地方，便将整个楼层又仔细搜寻了一遍，依旧一无所获，用通讯器也无法联络。焦急又无奈的费伦只好再次返回他们约定的地方，这一次却看到莱戈拉斯赫然躺在书桌前的地板上。费伦发现长官昏迷不醒便连忙将他带出莫武德指挥部，这时援军已经赶到，一路护送他们回到奥杜斯营地。  
莱戈拉详细询问了当时自己的状态，费伦诧异的说和他们分开时没什么两样。经不住反复盘问，他回忆了许久，终于说军服的领口好像比平时开得大一点，看起来出过很多汗。莱戈拉斯当时暗自松了口气，看来双亲、费伦和其他人并不知晓自己的真实经历。他也曾翻看医生的报告，只写了四肢和腰腹有捆绑的痕迹。可这些曾经为他保全尊严的记录，如今也成了坦白的阻碍。  
安迪娜见他茶饭不思，只当是她因为不能回去参战闹脾气，铁血女将军当即宣布撤掉食物，如果莱戈拉斯不想吃饭，就饿到他想吃为止。莱戈拉斯无意与母亲顶嘴，左思右想之后，只得找青梅竹马的陶瑞尔商量。先前她因军务前往TL1416，收到未婚夫的信息便立即赶了回来。  
“莱戈拉斯！你怎么瘦了这么多！”陶瑞尔一见到他就惊叫。  
“陶瑞尔，我有话对你说。”莱戈拉斯无力的摆摆手，打算跳过寒暄单刀直入。  
“呃……难道、你看出来了？”陶瑞尔的脸色突然白了。  
“什么看出来了？”这回轮到莱戈拉斯惊讶了。  
“奇力的事……”  
莱戈拉斯回想了半天：“……那个四军的上尉？他怎么了？”  
“是的，他刚刚升任少校了。” 陶瑞尔的脸突然又绯红一片：“他向我求婚了。”  
“呃……”  
“他喜欢我很久了，因为你一直昏迷不醒，才终于忍不住向我求婚的。我知道这对你不公平，莱戈拉斯，但我答应了。我喜欢他！我和他之间有那种我一直希望我和你会有的那种感觉……你应该明白的，我们一起长大，但你对我而言更像个哥哥……”陶瑞尔连珠炮似的说了一长串，转过头去不敢看他。  
莱戈拉斯一时不知如何回答，他对陶瑞尔的确只有兄妹情谊，因为父母坚持说：“既然作为继承人，年龄到了就应及早定下婚事。”加上他也喜欢陶瑞尔大大咧咧的性格，便同意了。可实际上，对于爱情和婚姻的问题，他还从未认真考虑过。召唤陶瑞尔的时候，他甚至未曾想起两人的婚约关系，不过这些和他当前的心事比起来都不值一提。  
“好吧，祝福你们，我会去和父亲母亲解释……”莱戈拉斯终于干巴巴的回答。  
“哦！谢谢你莱戈拉斯！”陶瑞尔握住他的手，嘴唇激动得微微颤抖：“你永远是我敬爱的哥哥，只要你需要，无论任何事我都会努力去做！”  
“谢谢……实际上，我的确有件事需要你帮忙。”  
陶瑞尔摆正身体，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子来。  
莱戈拉斯将自己身体的异状简单讲述了一遍，只说怀疑自己被植入外星生命体，避而不谈缘由，最后他提出要求：“可否请你的父亲悄悄来一趟，私下为我诊治？”  
“请父亲来当然没问题，可是你为什么不请这里的医生来看呢？”陶瑞尔的父亲是奥杜斯最好的军医，但比起RD210的名医当然略输一筹。  
“他们一定会把诊断通报给我父母的，我不想让他们担心。你也要为我保密，尤其是，如果我的怀疑是真的……”说到后面，莱戈拉斯的头和声音都低了下去。  
“好，我答应你去找父亲。但别这么悲观，或许打几针就好了。”陶瑞尔搭着他的肩膀安慰道。

三天后，陶瑞尔的父亲到达RD210，在自己的医疗飞船上给莱戈拉斯做了一次全面检查。结束后，头发花白的中年医师看着结果紧锁眉头。  
“很不幸，殿下，您的身体里的确有个什么东西，但是凭借我的设备，无法查明到底是什么。如果之前的体检中医生没有检查出来，说明这个异物是在生长的……”  
这样的消息无意晴天霹雳，莱戈拉斯的脑中一片轰鸣，连医师建议他到原先的医院复查都没听见。  
回到庄园后，莱戈拉斯同母亲共用了一顿丰盛而和睦的家庭晚餐。席间，年轻的绅士温和有礼，不仅耐心的听着母亲的教导，把她喜欢的菜摆到她面前，甚至体贴的为她剥开贝类的壳、撒上酱料。安迪娜以为儿子终于想通，决定静下心来接受她的安排，立即展现了一个母亲的开明和慈爱——为莱戈拉斯放了两天假。

第一天，莱戈拉斯在距离住处不远的山坡上独自坐了一整天，直到恒星的光芒开始暗下去才回到自己的房间，写了几封长邮件，设置好定时发送，其中一封的收件人是陶瑞尔。  
第二天，彻夜未眠的莱戈拉斯在众人还在沉睡时便起床，提早出发离开了庄园。  
他沿着山坡多走了一个小时，在坡顶一棵大树虬结的树根上坐下，远离人们的视线。前些天上课时他就一直透过窗户看着这里开小差。平缓的山丘、枝繁叶茂的树木，像是幼时地星住处附近的景象，让他永生难忘，看起来很近，但又似乎永远都到达不了。  
然而现在，他正坐在自己梦寐以求的风景里，口袋里还有一把激光匕首。  
莱戈拉斯回忆起五六岁时，父亲带他到坡上玩耍，舰队的统帅卸去威仪，笑问自己的儿子：“莱戈拉斯，你的梦想是什么？”  
“我要当联合舰队的统领！”小小的莱戈拉斯挥着玩具武器，大声回答。  
“哦呵呵！那你可要努力了！”  
从此，莱戈拉斯便把这当做自己的志向。对战斗和指挥颇有天分的他从未让父亲失望过，凭借他的骁勇善战和极高的威信，年纪轻轻便当上了将军。  
骄傲的他从未想过，有一天自己会遭受这样的痛苦和耻辱。莱戈拉斯把脸埋进膝盖里，在旁人看不见的地方流下泪水，与其被吸干生命变成怪物，他宁可自己了断。待眼泪终于流尽，他抬起头，取出激光匕首。按钮被按下，红色的光线鲜艳耀眼，像是血管里的最后一滴血。他反手握住，向自己的腹部刺去。  
“先生！能借个火吗？”  
突如其来的男声吓了莱戈拉斯一跳，手上一松，激光消失了。突然出现的男人正信步走来，深蓝色的眸子直视着他，身上的风衣和苍金的长发在风中连成一片。  
莱戈拉斯没有答话。他看了一眼男人手上的东西，好像是叫做雪茄的地星古董，他见过几个老派的军官抽过。  
男人像是刚刚看清他手中的物事，扬了扬眉毛，“抱歉，看错了。”说着把雪茄放回口袋，向他伸出手。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”  
“莱戈拉斯。”莱戈拉斯顿了顿，良好的教养让他伸手回握。眼前的男人大约比他高了一个头，目光精明锐利。莱戈拉斯不相信对方会把激光匕首错看成点火器，如果是他，也会想要救人一命。但在以自己的情况，他只想尽快把这多管闲事的人打发走。  
“这里风景不错。”  
瑟兰迪尔大咧咧的在他身边坐下，自我介绍说是在星际间穿梭的游商，见莱戈拉斯没有回应的意思，便止住了话头。  
眼前递来一块手帕，莱戈拉斯愣了一下，意识到自己的脸上还挂着泪，接过来擦干又还了回去。  
“谢谢……”  
“或许你有些不顺心的事，不妨说来听听，反正我不久就要离开这个星球了，我们不会再碰面。对着萍水相逢的过路人，说不定能痛快的讲出来。”  
听到这几句话，莱戈拉斯的泪水又涌了上来，连日来的憋闷和委屈堵在胸口迫得他呼吸困难。或许真的像对方所说，向陌生人反倒更容易倾诉，他情不自禁的将从两个多月前在莫武德营地直到今天所发生的事、连同自己所遭受的痛苦和压抑统统一吐为快。瑟兰迪尔一直耐心的听着，当他语声哽咽便轻轻拍打着他的背，温言安慰，直到年轻人能继续讲下去。  
等他终于讲完，瑟兰迪尔沉默许久，忽然问了一个问题：“你说那天，你射精了？”  
莱戈拉斯抬起泪眼看着对方，不明所以。  
“抱歉，我没有不尊重你的意思，只是觉得事情可能并不像你想的那样。”  
“怎么说？”  
“嗯……我曾经到过许多星球，有些来自古老星系的种族有两种形态，大多数时候他们和地星人没什么两样，但在生命虚弱或重伤时会变成异形。在那种状态下，他们肌体的修复能力极强，但在这种状态下，尤其是休养末期，很难抑制强烈的生物本能，比如说进食、交配等等。我觉得你的情况很像是恰好碰上了这个种族的异形状态，对方把你和他的生殖细胞，还有供胚胎生长的卵床植入了你的体内。虽然说在不同种族体内生殖细胞很难成功融合着床，但恰巧你的身体条件吻和，于是……”  
“你的意思是……”莱戈拉斯瞪大了眼睛，胸口为猜到的答案砰砰直跳。  
“也就是说，你怀孕了。”  
莱戈拉斯大脑中像是有小行星相撞。  
瑟兰迪尔见他许久说不出话来，又补充了一句：“虽然对地星男性来说太过不可思议，但至少——”他停顿一下，摊开双手做出总结：“你没必要了结自己的生命，等到分娩之后一切又会恢复的。”说着，对莱戈拉斯露出一个温和的微笑。  
莱戈拉斯仍旧说不出话来，瑟兰迪尔客观的陈述的确比空洞的安慰更能让他平静。但刚刚从死亡的阴影里挣脱，便见到新生的刺眼光芒，让介于男孩和男人之间的年轻人不知该如何应对。  
不过，那把激光匕首是用不上了。  
莱戈拉斯起身下山，瑟兰迪尔像是担心一般跟在身后。年轻人的思绪一片混乱，在向父母坦白和偷偷拿掉腹中的东西之间徘徊不定，好几次眼看就要踏进坑里，幸好被瑟兰迪尔及时拉住。  
还未走到坡底，他们便迎面遇到了急匆匆出来找儿子的安迪娜和她身后亦步亦趋的陶瑞尔。强悍的母亲一看到莱戈拉斯手中的匕首，狠狠扇了儿子一巴掌又一把把他紧紧搂进怀里。母子抱在一起哭作一团，直到瑟兰迪尔花了长篇大论再次解释莱戈拉斯并无性命之虞，女将军才终于恢复了原本的威严仪态，当即立断的押着莱戈拉斯转道去了医院。  
RD210星居民种族众多，而且有三分之一是雌雄同体，所以医生对莱戈拉斯的情况见怪不怪。只说时间还太短，要再过一段时间才能查清胎儿的状况，叫“孕夫”放松心情，尤其注意营养和休息。莱戈拉斯反复问能不能用手术拿掉，医生皱了皱眉回答，不同种族受孕对母体危险性较大，尤其在不了解另一方种族的特性情况下，还是自然生产稳妥些。  
安迪娜安慰儿子道：“没事的，无论怎样，你父亲和我都会一样爱你。大不了带着宝宝在这里定居。”  
莱戈拉斯勉强对母亲笑笑。  
像是为了弥补之前对儿子状况的忽视，安迪娜一回到住处就宣布缩短莱戈拉斯的课程时间，又命人再雇两名厨师和两名医师，专职照顾莱戈拉斯的饮食和健康。哈迪路在听说消息后前来探望，又增加了两名仆人。  
瑟兰迪尔虽然不是专业人士，却是对孩子的另一半血统最为了解的人，也被当做顾问留了下来。但实际上，莱戈拉斯的情况每天都有人问上好几遍，瑟兰迪尔基本无事可做。可他看起来对这份工作很感兴趣，整日跟随服侍的对象，甚至陪他一起听那些无趣的理论课，一起吃那些乏味的营养餐。  
莱戈拉斯起初对有人陪伴还有些不适应，但很快就庆幸有他的存在。随着时间流逝，他的腰身渐渐粗壮起来，人也变得更加贪睡。为了保证休息，安迪娜只允许他在庄园里活动。他不是不能强行离开，但受不了之后母亲和佣人没完没了的唠叨和更加难吃的饭菜。他的战友们又都在忙于工作，与厨师、佣人等也没有多少共同语言，而母亲和老师总是讲些大道理。只有瑟兰迪尔，会同他讨论最新武器和战舰的性能，会用在别的星球的有趣见闻逗得他咯咯发笑。  
瑟兰迪尔不仅像个贴心的玩伴，更像个睿智的兄长，每当莱戈拉斯耐不住想逃课或者偷偷倒掉厨师的特制食品时，瑟兰迪尔总会劝他：“莱戈拉斯，再忍几天，等你母亲同意放假我带你去一个你喜欢的地方。”  
莱戈拉斯嘴里说：“我才不信你这些唬小孩子的把戏。”却乖乖的翻开书、咽下那些蜡一般的食物。他在心里对自己说，起码这样有个盼头。  
又过了量个月，莱戈拉斯的腹部已经有了明显的凸起。他的身体和精神都好了许多，只是闷得发慌。安迪娜对儿子这些日子的乖顺很满意，终于经不住软磨硬泡，答应让他离开庄园。  
莱戈拉斯严词拒绝了专职护卫接送，坐进瑟兰迪尔的小型飞船。两人一路向城郊飞去，在一座偏僻的民居楼顶停下。  
舱门打开，瑟兰迪尔伸手扶他。莱戈拉斯不愿被当做公主对待，微红着脸，自己走出飞船。瑟兰迪尔笑笑，为他披上大衣。  
两人走到楼顶边缘，几公里外有大片空地，灰黄的停机坪在晴空下一览无余。  
“这就是你说的我喜欢的地方？”莱戈拉斯诧异的看向男人。  
“是的。”  
男人看了一下原子表说：“还有三十秒。”  
话音刚落，风中传来尖利的呼啸，莱戈拉斯循声看去，远方的天际出现几个黑点。呼啸声随着黑点的靠近逐渐增强，变为巨大的的隆鸣。一转眼，三架从未见过的大型战机从天而降，稳稳的落在地面上，时间一秒不差。  
莱戈拉斯兴奋的睁大眼睛，这是整个星系最先进的战机——猎隼。  
“喜欢吗？可惜现在只能带你在这里看看。”瑟兰迪尔的口气有点遗憾。  
可即便是这样也远超莱戈拉斯的意料——猎隼是RD210的高度机密，就连他也只看到过几份外形资料而已。他们花了好几个小时观看飞行训练，如果不是瑟兰迪尔提醒安迪娜要他们早点回去，并且保证以后还带他来，莱戈拉斯还想继续看下去。  
回程的途中，莱戈拉斯说起要帮母亲买东西。瑟兰迪尔将飞船停在最近的地方，随他步入商铺林立的街道。莱戈拉斯并没有进入其中任何一家，他快步穿过人群，忽然转进街角，不见了。瑟兰迪尔警觉了起来，看了看四周，跟了过去。  
莱戈拉斯面对他站在小巷当中，神情严肃。  
“你到底是谁？”  
瑟兰迪尔扬扬眉毛，表情似乎很意外：“我们第一次见面我就告诉你了，我的名字和职业。”  
“名叫瑟兰迪尔的游商是吗？你的证件也完全吻合。但是——”莱戈拉斯顿了顿，面容越发冷峻，“你的飞船是旧战机改造的，并不是常见的民用款。关键的是，上面没有任何货物。”  
男人沉默了片刻，忽然勾起了嘴角：“莱戈拉斯，之前是我小看你了！”  
莱戈拉斯不为所动：“你所了解的军事和武器信息远超过一般人，而且查不到你的任何交易记录。所以，你到底是谁！有什么目的！”  
瑟兰迪尔将额前的头发向后一捋，哈哈大笑：“奥杜斯的统领继承人、少年将军果然不同凡响。”  
“快说！”莱戈拉斯放在大衣口袋里的手微微颤抖，如果对方真的是自己的敌人，他能做到杀伐果断吗？  
瑟兰迪尔止住笑，向他摊开双手道：“好吧、好吧。其实我也不算骗了你，只是没全说而已。游商只是我身份的一部分。”  
“一部分？”莱戈拉斯皱起眉头。  
瑟兰迪尔点头：“我在某个秘密部队服役过几年，知道不少内部消息，后来觉得这份工作太危险就退出了。因为没有别的技能，也只能用养老金买艘淘汰的战机，在各个星球间做些赏金任务而已。”瑟兰迪尔看了看年轻人缓和下来的脸色，接着说：“顺便偶尔倒卖下武器，好在我只做中间人，不用自己囤货。”  
退役军人改行做这些事倒是不少，因为任务的委派者非富即贵，事情也十分敏感，他们大多对自己的真实身份和目的讳莫如深。莱戈拉斯舒了一口气，松开了攥紧的拳头。  
“关于我自己的事，已经全部告诉你了。”  
莱戈拉斯想了想，再度眉头微蹙：“那你为什么要接近我们，我不相信你是为了顾问的酬劳。”  
瑟兰迪尔露出一个顽皮的笑：“其实我正在休假，府上可是个很不错的度假去处。当然我还有更重要的目的，只能单独和你说。”说着，他指指身后的巷口。  
莱戈拉斯莫名的微红了脸。他犹豫了一下，抬手示意母亲派的暗卫离开。  
“莱戈拉斯，”男人忽然向前两步，低沉的嗓音和高大的身形让莱戈拉斯突然心跳加速。“我是为了你。”  
“为、为了我？”莱戈拉斯的脸顿时热得发烫。  
“从我们第一次相见，我就夜夜梦到你……”  
“可、可、可是……”莱戈拉斯的心跳已不受控制。  
瑟兰迪尔突然向前一步，抚上他的脸，压低嗓音：“我控制不住想接近你，如果你愿意，我想一直陪在你身边。”  
“我……”  
未及回答，男人的俊脸突然放大，莱戈拉斯感觉到热气喷上自己嘴唇，紧张的闭上了眼睛。  
吻轻轻落在面颊上，耳边传来几声轻笑。  
“你不用急着给我答案。”  
莱戈拉斯的脸快要冒烟了，他像个木偶一样跟着瑟兰迪尔回到飞船上，返回庄园。整顿晚餐，他都不敢看坐在对面和母亲优雅交谈的人，生怕安迪娜察觉到异样。  
同样是当事人，瑟兰迪尔却是从容不迫。他表面上对莱戈拉斯一如既往的耐心细致：他比医师更清楚莱戈拉斯的身体状况，比厨师更懂得怎样让他吃下更多的营养，甚至比安迪娜更了解他的喜怒哀乐。他的尽职尽责和风度修养得到上至统帅夫妇、下到厨师佣人的交口称赞。但只有莱戈拉斯知晓藏匿在绅士外表下的猛烈攻势，翻开课本，里面经常会夹着一朵刚摘下的花或是亲自写就的一段情诗；散步时，他常会把自己拉进走廊的转角、躲开旁人的视线低头亲吻他的额头和面颊。男人的追求热烈而节制，每每惹得年轻的将军脸红心跳却又难以拒绝，时间一久，竟也不自觉的沉醉其中。  
习惯了这样的生活，时间似乎过得更快了。几个月后哈迪路来探望儿子，莱戈拉斯的腹部已经大到无法穿下原先的衣物了。  
统帅的心情显然很好，看到儿子精力充沛面色红润更是喜笑颜开。  
“莱戈拉斯，自从上次行动以后莫武德人的声势减弱了一大半，我们刚刚抢回了两个矿区！”哈迪路打开领地的三维投影。他们夺回的虽然是最小的两个，却已经是开战以来最大的战果。  
“太好了父亲！等回去以后，我的第五军一定会把他们撵出TL1416！”莱戈拉斯兴奋的说着，看起来跃跃欲试。  
哈迪路表情一僵，随即慈爱的笑笑，搭上儿子的肩膀：“莱戈拉斯，别想这些，先安心养好身体。”  
要在往常，父亲一定会大笑着拍他的肩夸好样的，莱戈拉斯不是个喜欢藏匿心事的人，一察觉到异样连忙问：“父亲，发生什么事了吗？”  
哈迪路沉默许久，终究不愿欺骗自己的儿子，回答道：“你离开后，部队进行了整编，第五军已经不存在了。”  
“什么！”莱戈拉斯唰地站起身，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“坐下！”愧疚和窘迫让哈迪路下意识的摆起上司和父亲的架子，“我们不能再长期耗下去，战斗必须在三个月内结束！还要尽力争取最大的利益！高层会议一致同意调动全部的兵力，所以不能等你回来再行动。”  
他停了停，再次开口时似乎有些艰难：“我知道这对你不公平，你母亲也反对我现在告诉你。但我相信你是个成熟的将领，应该明白道理。何况，”统帅抬头看向自己的儿子，瞳孔中难得的染上略带悲伤的色彩，“比起战功，我们更希望你平安。”  
莱戈拉斯默默听完父亲的话，转头离开了房间。

瑟兰迪尔找到莱戈拉斯的时候，他正独自坐在中庭的长椅上。听到脚步声，年轻人回头看了他一眼，又面无表情的转回去。  
“我听说了第五军的事。”  
莱戈拉斯沉默了一会儿，终于开口：“我知道父亲的决定是对的，但是……”他长叹一口气：“我从小就在军队长大，如果失掉军队里的身份，我不知道该怎么面对自己、面对父母。”说着，他摸了摸隆起的腹部，“也不知道怎样面对未来……”  
瑟兰迪尔在他身边坐下：“无论如何，你还是你。不管在哪里，不管做什么，都可以追求你想要的一切。”他将手覆在莱戈拉斯放在腹部的手上，“这个孩子会为他有这样一位聪敏、勇敢的父亲骄傲。”  
莱戈拉斯抬起头，瑟兰迪尔的双眸正看进他天蓝色的双眼：“如果你愿意，我想和你一起面对未来的一切，”他执起莱戈拉斯的另一只手轻吻，“当然也包括这个孩子的到来。”  
莱戈拉斯愣了片刻，忽然将头埋进他的颈间。瑟兰迪尔笑着轻拍他的脊背，将两人的距离拉开一点，吻了下去。男人棱角分明的薄唇贴上他的，竟是不可思议的柔软。温柔而执着的舌撬开他的牙齿，扫过他口中的每一寸，卷住他的舌恋恋徘徊。这个吻似乎持续了一个世纪，莱戈拉斯的脑浆像是被煮沸了，他对着男人的笑脸看了许久才反应过来已经结束了，忙咳了两声，故作严肃的说：“你的技术不错，我准许你再吻我一次。”  
瑟兰迪尔哈哈大笑，眼中却是满得快要溢出来的宠溺，接着，温热的唇瓣又贴在了一起。

漫长曲折的一天过后，莱戈拉斯被瑟兰迪尔像骑士守护主人一样的送回房间。那位绅士在道过晚安后轻轻关上房门，留下他一人。一切纷扰终于归于沉寂，年轻将军却辗转难以入眠。脑中闪过白日的一幕幕，有父亲的苦笑，下属异样的眼神……但最多的还是瑟兰迪尔英俊的侧脸。他细腻入微的体贴和炽烈的热情让情窦初开的莱戈拉斯心像小鹿乱撞。父亲一开始就警告过他，瑟兰迪尔身份难以确定，要与之保持距离。出于谨慎，他也不止一次叫人暗查RD210的移民文件和奥杜斯联邦的人员档案，却只找到一份游商身份的入境记录。内心深处，他希望查到瑟兰迪尔的第二重身份只是个名不见经传的星际间谍，或者暗恋已久的下级军官，却又担心这样会让父母越发反对他们产生更多联系。莱戈拉斯不是个喜欢纠结的人，简单的思考过后他便下定决心，无论瑟兰迪尔的真实身份是什么，他都要说服父母和联邦舰队上层同意他们交往。  
莱戈拉斯舒了一口气，满意的闭上眼睛，忽然腹中一阵翻搅，接着便有一股猛烈的热潮涌向五脏六腑。凭着过去发作的经验，他连忙放松身体，深吸了几口气，等待热潮慢慢消退。自从按医生的要求开始调养，夜间的热潮几乎已经消失，即便偶尔再犯忍一忍也就过去了，可谁知这一波竟越演越烈。莱戈拉斯咬紧牙关忍耐，却久久不见好转。他皱紧眉头，感觉汗水沿着额头、鼻侧滑过太阳穴和面颊，渗进发丝和身下的布料里。痛苦的扭动中，他发觉某个难以启齿的部位竟也汩汩渗出液体。莱戈拉斯不敢置信的摸向身后，触手便是一片黏滑，穴口碰到手指便蠕动着想要吞食，他连忙抽回手，后方欲求满足而不得，难耐的麻痒像千万只小虫咬噬着他的内脏，前面的分身竟也焦躁的抬起头。煎熬之中，莱戈拉斯混沌的大脑只想到有一个人或许可以帮他——瑟兰迪尔。  
莱戈拉斯挣扎着起身，踉跄着跑向走廊尽头。

瑟兰迪尔开门便看到一身狼狈的莱戈拉斯，头发散乱的披着，被汗水沾湿的薄薄睡衣紧贴在身上，白日里高贵勇敢的王子姿态荡然无存。  
“快、快帮帮我！”年轻的将军浑身脱力的向他倒去。  
瑟兰迪尔张开手臂将他拥入怀中，拂去他粘在脸上的碎发。莱戈拉斯目光散乱，面颊和嘴唇透出不自然的潮红，几缕凌乱的金发贴着湿润的皮肤，探向微张的领口，下面不到两寸的地方，微红的凸起在湿透的丝绸下若隐若现。一时间瑟兰迪尔竟感觉呼吸有些困难。  
瑟兰迪尔顺着年轻人的力道退回屋内，扶他在床边坐下。这过程并不容易，因为莱戈拉斯像醉汉一样不老实，手脚直向他身上攀。瑟兰迪尔只好搂住他的腰，无意中触到身后，竟是濡湿一片，更不用说贴在自己小腹的坚硬火热。  
“莱戈拉斯……你还认得出我是谁吗？”瑟兰迪尔压下胸口涌动的暗流，用沙哑的声音问道。  
年轻人扯着他的衣领抬起头，迷蒙的眼中像是闪过一点亮光：“瑟兰迪尔……他妈的别废话！你肯定知道怎么做！”  
脑中有什么东西剧烈爆发了，瑟兰迪尔反身把怀中人压进床褥，狠狠吻上他的唇。莱戈拉斯像是离了水的鱼一般翕动着嘴唇，渴求他的吻。男人粗暴的扫荡过他的齿缘和喉头，莱戈拉斯却尤觉不够，像只初次捕猎的小兽般含住他的猎物死死不放。又一轮激烈纠缠过后，瑟兰迪尔按住他，噙着他的舌尖轻笑。  
“耐心点，亲爱的。”  
修长的手指拂过挺立的乳尖、隆起的小腹，激起一串火花后，向下直切要害。早已颤抖着等待抚慰的阳具被粗糙的大手握住上下捋动，快感如闪电一般窜过莱戈拉斯的脊背，他像天鹅般伸长了颈项，从喉间发出渴盼的吟哦。  
“啊、嗯……”  
他敏感的反应勾起瑟兰迪尔勃发的情欲，男人埋在他颈间舔咬啃噬，留下大片嫣红的印记。莱戈拉斯甚至无暇去感受喷在颈侧的急促呼吸，身体被种下点点星火，引燃骨髓中骚动的欲望，驱使他磨蹭对方微凉的胸口，甚至迫不及待的挺起下身将自己送入那有力的手心。男人配合的报以更用力的柔内、更灵活的抚弄。不觉间连睡衣都被卷到了胸口，两颗挺立的乳尖在反复的揉捏和舔舐下变得樱桃般红艳水润。  
身上忽地一轻，莱戈拉斯慌忙伸手想要挽留，迷蒙的双眼却让他抓不住眼前人。  
“唔、别走……”  
回应他的是男人粗重的喘息和丝绸撕裂的声音。下体一凉，莱戈拉斯未及反应，两根修长的手指已探入翻搅，早已泥泞一片的后穴毫不羞耻的发出汩汩水声。  
“没想到你已经湿成这样……”  
“唔……”快感让莱戈拉斯说不出话来，只好用大腿磨蹭着对方的手臂代替回答。  
灼热的阴茎很快取代了手指，硕大的入侵者破开层叠的肉壁，坚决而霸道。有那些黏滑的液体，莱戈拉斯非但没有感到疼痛，反倒有种被充满的强烈满足感。肉穴颤抖收缩着，贪婪的将硬物吞往深处，炽热的阳具顺水推舟的一插到底，几乎将脊柱麻痹的快感如闪电般穿过全身，两人都发出悠长的叹息。  
瑟兰迪尔停了几秒便挺动腰杆抽插起来。莱戈拉斯张开双腿勾在对方结实的手臂上，近乎迷恋的看着男人垂首在自己身上开拓。强健的腹肌绷成优美有力的线条，以强悍的节奏在自己的腿间往复，怒张的分身被染的晶亮，进出间带出的液体顺着白皙的腿跟流下，染湿了床单。若是之后想起自己如何盯着这情景挪不开眼，莱戈拉斯一定会羞得无地自容，而此时淫靡的景象只让快感加倍。深入骨髓的酥麻从尾椎一波波蔓延到全身，仿佛不止是下身和腰腹在男人的掌控之中，就连双眼和大脑都在被深深侵犯。  
“喜欢么？”像是明白他在想什么，瑟兰迪尔忽然缓下动作，喘着气问。  
“喜……欢……”莱戈拉斯双手缠上男人的颈项想与他交吻，但动作到一半便僵住了。  
瑟兰迪尔向下看了一眼他高高隆起的腹部，忽地一笑，仰躺在床上，将莱戈拉斯的大腿跨在自己腰侧。  
“坐上来试试。”  
无需第二句提示，后穴入骨的痒意已让年轻饥渴的身体迫不及待的沉下了腰，莱戈拉斯长吟一声，随即便笨拙的前后晃动起来。生涩的动作不足以引燃激烈的大火，却别有一番风情，更不用说平日里横扫千军的少年将军双目含泪、眉梢泛红，一副深陷情欲无法自拔的模样。瑟兰迪尔饶有兴味的直起身，一手抚慰着他挺立的下体，一手拉下他的脖颈含住他的唇，莱戈拉斯顺势勾住男人的脖子与之深深交吻。骑坐的姿势恰好避开了凸起的腹部，却让阴茎进得更深，三处都被激烈占有，年轻人情难自抑的微张红唇，发出一串串破碎的呻吟，多数却被男人的吮吸堵在两人的唇舌之间。  
情欲正酣的两人很快便不再满足于温吞的节奏，莱戈拉斯扭腰想要加快动作，酸软的大腿却像灌了铅一般不听使唤，快感迟迟达不到临界点，他焦躁的将指甲刺进了对方的肩头。疼痛似乎激发了男人的暴戾，瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，握住他的双臀用力抬起又狠狠向下一压。敏感点被猛地擦过，难以言喻的舒爽像烟花一样在脑中炸开，莱戈拉斯发出一声压抑的吟哦，仿佛向本就不平静的湖面上投下一块巨石，掀起一串跌宕的波浪。男人食髓知味的掐住他的细腰，抬起放下的同时挺动腰腹用力操干。体内的媚肉被肆意碾压，一波波激烈得近乎痛苦的快感传遍全身，麻痹了每一寸神经。莱戈拉斯觉得自己的身体都已融化成漂浮的热流，只有敏感的后穴在无尽的快感中不断抽搐、紧缩，追逐着更加极致的感受。呻吟声再也压不住，像是暴雨中的水面般破碎而凌乱，失去掌控的无力感让他下意识攀紧了男人，在宽厚的肩背上留下一道道血痕。  
壮硕的阴茎在一次次入侵中越进越深，直顶上花心尽头，近乎恐怖的刺激让莱戈拉斯蜷紧了脚趾，体内有温热的液体流下，仿佛有某个隐秘的入口被打开，半遮半掩的泄露其中深藏的秘密。  
“啊！顶、顶到宝宝……”莱戈拉斯流着泪低喊，涣散的目光透露这只是无意识的呓语。  
“他不会有事的。”瑟兰迪尔低笑着回答，动作的力道和频率丝毫不减。  
“可、啊、嗯……”莱戈拉斯还想说什么，声音却被猛烈的撞击搅得支离破碎。  
“这是、我们的孩子，会为我们相爱、而高兴……”  
男人的话语断断续续的传来，像是被情欲的风暴撕成了碎片，莱戈拉斯沸腾的大脑无从体会其中的深意，却没来由的感到幸福。他用双腿盘紧瑟兰迪尔的腰，好让对方用强劲的冲击进入自己的最深处。猛烈爆发的激流由内至外将身体熨热，四处奔涌的激流让身体失控的颤抖，高潮中莱戈拉斯像个断了线的木偶般靠在男人怀里，失焦的双眼许久才找回视点。  
看到对方下巴上的白浊时，莱戈拉斯才意识到自己竟然毫无知觉的达到了高潮。鬼使神差的，他舔去了那一点咸腥的液体，换来体内的又一阵翻搅和一个热吻。不过此时再诱人的挑逗也难以引起他的兴趣，疲惫和满足侵袭了全身，当男人用轻柔的动作将他放到身边时，莱戈拉斯已经陷入了深沉的黑暗之中。

身体像是浸泡在温热的河水里，舒适的疲劳感带着他向下沉，一直落到柔软的沙床上。缓慢的水流拂过每一寸皮肤，在隆起的腹部徘徊不去，像是只柔软又细腻的手。甜蜜的熟悉感让莱戈拉斯的胸口充得满满的，他情不自禁地微笑，伸手去和那温柔的爱抚汇合，却摸到一段微凉黏滑的东西。他睁眼一看，一支手腕粗的触手正在他腹部徘徊，蜿蜒蠕动的一端正要缠上他的腰。  
“啊！”莱戈拉斯在尖叫中惊醒。  
“怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔忙问。  
“唔……没什么，只是做了个噩梦。”恍然回到现实，莱戈拉斯抚上胸口，还那里还在剧烈的跳动。一只温热的大手覆上他的，另一只贴上背心一下下安抚。交叠的温暖下，心跳慢慢变得平缓安然。

接下去的日子，莱戈拉斯几乎和瑟兰迪尔形影不离。两人一有机会就会做爱，莱戈拉斯的好奇与瑟兰迪尔的大胆一拍即合，从会客室的沙发到中庭的长椅，餐厅的长桌到走廊的角落，两人将庄园里能想到的地方都试了个遍。起初莱戈拉斯在事后还会为自己的淫荡感到羞耻，但医生诊断说“对怀有异星物种的人来说，孕期性欲增强是正常反应，刻意压抑反而不好，只要适度就有益无害。”，此后两人越发肆无忌惮起来。安迪娜不是不知道儿子的情事，既然没查到瑟兰迪尔的疑点，那只要儿子高兴就好。在她的默许下，庄园上下都对他们的荒唐视而不见，甚至特意留出空间，可惜浓情蜜意中的两人没怎么注意到这份体贴。

眼看又几个月过去，莱戈拉斯的肚子已经和十月怀胎的妇人没什么两样。几次他披上长袍出门散步，不时偶遇的准妈妈、准爸爸们总向他投来会心的微笑，让他尴尬不已，但当他转头迎上身边男人宠溺的视线，心中顿时就溢满了幸福。  
快乐的时光总是过得飞快，随着预产期一天天临近，莱戈拉斯胸中渐渐涌起莫名的恐慌。或许是照顾孕夫不稳定的情绪，下属和佣人们越发殷勤周到，却反倒加深了他的不安。而这样的脆弱，只有在瑟兰迪尔面前才能放心表露。  
“他们真心爱戴你，无论孩子是什么样子，都会善待你和他的。”男人认真的说。  
几乎是意料之中的回答，却让莱戈拉斯安心了不少。  
终于，一阵剧烈的疼痛将他从安宁的午睡中惊醒。未及反应，莱戈拉斯便被推入了病房，一番紧张的检查过后，医生宣布要为他剖腹。  
麻醉的前一刻，莱戈拉斯把瑟兰迪尔叫到床前，握住他的手久久不放。  
男人知道他心中所想，在他额上印上一吻，直视着他的眼睛像是宣誓般的说道：“你的孩子也就是我的孩子，相信我，会给你们一个交代。”  
莱戈拉斯安心的闭上了双眼。  
无梦的睡眠持续了很久，醒来时莱戈拉斯只觉得像是经历了一场持久战，身体疲惫酸软得不像自己的。他低头看看自己的小腹，已经恢复了平坦，仿佛之前的几个月都不过是一场梦。等恢复了一点体力，莱戈拉斯勉强坐起身，旁边的东西引起了他的注意——紧贴着自己的床铺摆着张婴儿床，里面嫩红的小脸皱成一团，正闭着眼睛睡得香甜。他小心翼翼的从绵软的被褥中抱起他的孩子，小小的身体软得不可思议，尖尖的小鼻子和额上露出的几缕金发，像极了小时候的自己。莱戈拉斯换了个姿势，好把孩子的脸看得更清楚些。忽然感觉怀中的襁褓有些异样，他一愣，轻手轻脚的解开软布，还未完全打开，就有什么东西蠕动着探出来，竟是两支细软的触手，轻轻晃动着缠上他的手指。莱戈拉斯顿时僵在了原地。  
“将军，您已经醒了！”推门而入的女仆一看这番情景，连忙把孩子接过去包好，重新放进婴儿床里，像是什么都没发生一样的说：“您一定饿了，吃的已经准备好了，我这就叫人拿来。”  
“把婴儿床推出去。”  
女仆为难的看了他一眼，还是照办了。  
房间里清静了，莱戈拉斯靠在枕头上，叹了口气。早就知道会是这样，他该接受事实。  
“瑟兰迪尔呢？”端着餐盘的佣人走进门的时候，莱戈拉斯问。  
“之前还在呢，夫人已经叫人去找他了。厨房特地准备了清淡好入口的食物，请您多吃一点。”  
莱戈拉斯舀起一勺浓汤放进嘴里，心里隐隐有种不祥的预感。  
一直到天黑，仆人们找遍了庄园上下也没见到瑟兰迪尔，他停在院子里的飞行器也不见了。  
第二天，派去城中和附近的下属们一无所获，莱戈拉斯拒绝吃东西，也不去看孩子。  
第三天，RD210上的奥杜斯军队动用了全部的资源，几乎搜遍了整个星球，还是没找到瑟兰迪尔，寻人令也已发到了临近的星球。  
在安迪娜的反复劝说下，莱戈拉斯多少吃了一点东西。  
又过了两天，莱戈拉斯的身体虽然还有点虚弱，但已经可以在庄园里活动了。听说各种找人的办法都一无所获，瑟兰迪尔就像是在宇宙中蒸发了一样，他摔碎了一屋子的昂贵饰品。  
接下去的三天，莱戈拉斯把自己关在房间里，不论安迪娜是劝说还是命令都置之不理。  
第九天，经过好几天的星际旅行，哈迪路终于到达RD210星球，在父母的苦苦哀求下，莱戈拉斯终于走出房间，抱着双亲大哭一场，吃了点晚餐。  
又过了将近一周，莱戈拉斯终于恢复了正常的生活，只是食量远不如从前，人也变得沉默寡言，还时常看着窗外发呆，让统帅夫妇忧心不已。  
一日，莱戈拉斯刚吃过早餐便有下属来报：“莱戈拉斯将军，统帅说有重要客人来访，要你赶快去大厅见面。”  
“请告诉父亲，我不去。”莱戈拉斯想也不想的回绝。  
年轻的军官欲言又止的看了他一眼，关上门出去了。  
莱戈拉斯独自坐了片刻，起身踱到婴儿床边，向里看去。孩子嫩红的小脸已经舒展开来，长得健康漂亮。头几天，他几乎无法面对这个孩子。但或许是出于血脉相连的奇妙心理，身体好些之后，他还是要求把儿子放在自己身边。安迪娜让佣人跟着看了几天，确定他不会做什么极端的事情才放下心来。  
小婴儿看到父亲，挥舞着四肢笑了起来，莱戈拉斯俯身把他抱进怀里，伸出一根手指逗弄。细小的手指握住莱戈拉斯的手，依恋似的磨蹭，让莱戈拉斯想起那些细细的触手的触感。那两支异物随着时间渐渐缩短，几天前已经完全消失了，孩子现在与人类的婴儿没有什么不同。  
“其实，那样子也有点可爱。”莱戈拉斯想。  
婴儿眨着蔚蓝的大眼睛看着他，像是充满了信任和好奇。孩子已经长出一头浓密的金发，闪着上好的丝绸般的光泽，眉眼也越来越像自己，只是瞳色比自己略深，倒更像是那个人。莱戈拉斯心中一痛，他本该知道的，莫名其妙的出现，又出其不意的消失。他们或许再也不会见面，但他的容貌、他的体贴、他说过的话还挥之不去……  
“无论如何，你还是你。可以追求你想要的一切。”  
莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛，许久才睁开。哪怕经历了大起大落，他的生活还要继续，他还有父母，还有这个孩子。更何况，他依旧是统帅之子，奥杜斯的将军。  
他把打着哈欠的儿子放回婴儿床，走到穿衣镜前，开始整理自己干枯的长发。

一小时后，奥杜斯的年轻将军身着礼服步入会客厅，原本嘈杂的人声顿时小了下去。莱戈拉斯向父亲行了一礼，在自己的座位上坐下，环视一周。厅堂中央黑压压的站了几排人，清一色乌黑的斗篷和面具，几乎让核能灯的光芒都黯淡下去。当他看清黑衣人们胸前的徽记时瞪大了双眼。他们全是莫武德人！  
哈迪路做了个手势，偌大的厅堂瞬间静了下来，统帅威严的询问他们的敌人：“你们说不是为了战争而来，才有了现在的会谈，我也依照你们的请求叫来了莱戈拉斯，现在可以说出你们的真实目的了吧？”  
人群最前方的一个——看起来是他们的领袖——向莱戈拉斯的方向看了一眼，抬手示意。他身后的助手上前一步，拿出一台三维地图仪，打开开关。TL1416星的全景立刻浮现在空中，星球表面布满了红绿色块。莱戈拉斯一眼便看出，那是双方领地的标识，但有三分之一的莫武德领地闪烁着蓝色的光芒，还有一小片区域亮着耀眼的黄光。  
“我真诚希望与贵联邦联姻，为了表示诚意，如您所见，我愿用三分之一的领地和TL1416星最大的矿脉作为聘礼。”高大的首领昂着头，仿佛不是在商谈而是在命令。  
对方吐出第一个字开始，莱戈拉斯的心像是被揪紧了一般，这声音太过熟悉，熟悉到他不敢相信。  
“……你的人选——”哈迪路沉吟片刻，皱着眉说，他对答案有些不妙的预感。  
“您的独子，尊贵的莱戈拉斯将军。”  
“你是个什么东西！竟敢戏弄我们！还侮辱我们的将军！”一位脾气火爆的副将立刻起身骂道。  
“呵呵。”领袖轻轻一笑，莱戈拉斯的心脏猛烈跳动起来，这笑声他听过无数次，在阳光明媚的山坡上，在热情缱绻的夜幕下……震惊和怀疑像是彻骨的寒冰，刺进他的喉咙和四肢，让他说不出一个词也动不了分毫。  
“我是瑟兰迪尔，莫武德的国王。如果这个身份不够的话，再加上——”说着，男人摘下面具，脱去斗篷，一头瀑布般的金发映亮了整个厅堂，熟悉的眸子直对着莱戈拉斯，深邃的蓝仿佛能将他溺毙。  
“莱戈拉斯孩子的父亲。”  
话音未落，莱戈拉斯的脑中已是一片轰鸣，再也容不下任何思考。他一步一顿的走下座位，挪到瑟兰迪尔面前。国王看着他，充满愧疚的笑着，伸开双臂。  
“砰！”沉闷的声音穿透厅堂，男人被拳头打得一歪。  
“这一拳为你在营地里做的好事！”  
“砰！”又是一声。  
“这一拳为你不告而别！”  
高傲的国王生生挨了两拳，却毫不还手，只偏头向地上吐了一口，竟是一片鲜红。  
莫武德人立刻摆出格斗的架势，奥杜斯的军官和侍卫们也瞬间亮出武器，就在双方剑拔弩张的时候，年轻的将军突然扑进国王的怀里，两人在众目睽睽下深深拥吻。  
周围一片哗然，有人惊叫，有人怒吼，但最后都淹没在热烈的掌声里。

公元3XXX年X月X日，TL1416星的两方正式停战。半个月后，两族居民共同为莫武德国王和奥杜斯的年轻将军举行了一场盛大的婚礼，同时进行的除了领地交接仪式，还有两方联合军队的成立典礼，从此开启了TL1416星长久的和平时代。国王和将军虽然种族不同，却因睿智、善战和慈爱得到两族人的深深爱戴，他们的星际爱情故事更是成为一段佳话，传遍了整个星系。

-完-


End file.
